Mission: Impossible
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [oneshot] Sometimes a dare goes deeper than expected. [kakaxiru]


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot, unfortunately.

_This story is in Kakashi's POV. There may be some parts where the writing goes from the present to the past and I apologize for that. I'm not used to writing first person like this._  
------------------

It had started out as a simple dare at first and I thought nothing of it. I failed to contemplate my victim's reaction, however.

"K-kakashi?"

He blushed a nice shade of rose as I put space between as after the contact. My hand reached up, fingers wrapping gingerly around the fabric of my headband and I fiddled with it. Nervous habit, you could say.

Silence stilled loomed as I was unsure of how to respond. Telling him it was just a dare would seem right had it not been for the certain spark I saw in his eyes. I can slaughter and draw blood but heaven forbid, I can't break a heart. Go figure.

"I'm sorry, maybe I've over stayed my welcome."

Too late for that, I thought bitterly. Now did seem like a bad time for my presence, however. School papers were sprawled across the dinning room table, obviously waiting to be or in the process of being marked. I could imagine him sitting there, pen scribbling out notes and marks, his face taking on a more serious expression. That was one side of him I could say I have never seen.

"No! I mean no, don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind the company," the lower nin said with a nervous smile.

"Eh, might as well stay. The snow doesn't seem too appealing at the moment anyway."

As I stole a glance outside the window I was happy to see flakes of the white substance coming down heavily, supporting my false reasoning. He, however, failed to notice my lie and gave a grin accompanied by a casual nod before proceeding to look me over. So he was braver than he seemed, I noted with a raised brow. He turned away.

"You're soaked, I'll go grab you some other clothes." His words came quickly as did his exit.

Iruka had been right, my uniform was dripping wet with snow as well as some that had already seeped through, soaking me to the bone. I gave an involuntary shiver.

Footsteps could be heard as the young teacher thumped down the stairs, arms full of fresh clothes. The sight made me smile as I remembered a time when I had visited my hyper-active student Naruto at his small apartment. His arms had been full of used clothes, however.

"I hope this will do. No offense, Kakashi-sama, but you're, well...bigger than I am."

I couldn't help but let me eye wander over his petite figured. Yes, perverted thoughts did enter my mind at first but then I began to wonder, how could he ever have become half of who he was with such a fragile body? Then my mind switched gears again, back to those sinful images. The mental pictures were enough to satisfy me, for now.

"Thank you, Iruka-san."

With the thanks out of the way I grabbed the clothes, letting my fingers teasingly linger upon exposed arms before taking my leave. As I wandered towards what appeared to be the bathroom I glanced back, noticing the small blush and anxious fidgeting he had taken up. I was starting to wonder if this was one mission I would fail. But perhaps it would be best to mention this dare in better detail.

You see, Naruto got this strange idea that I had feelings for this specific nin stuck in his thick head. For whatever reason he figured this dare would be torture for me, a way to get me back for my harsh training regime. The dare in question was for me to lead Iruka on and then tell him off, to put it plainly. I am a good liar and playing with emotions is a favourite past time yet I cannot bring myself to shatter his heart. Why this has become mission impossible is beyond me.

After wiggling out of my uniform I stared down at the borrowed clothes, contemplating the mission. It seemed odd that the blonde would make me do such a thing to his precious sensei. Had he purposely tricked me? Did he know that I would fail? Hm. Perhaps he's smarter than I give him credit for.

My eye glanced around the room before I brought the black coloured shirt up to my masked face. Carefully I took a moment to lower my external shield long enough to take in the scents the article of clothing offered. It smelled sweet yet spicy, much like cinnamon. The rest of the time I spent actually slipping into the clothes, being met with warmth. It was a good feeling, but there was one specific feeling that would have been better. Damn Icha Icha Paradise for my explicit mind.

"Ah, Kakashi-sama. I hope everything fits okay."

Iruka still seems uneasy by that time. With a faint smile I place a hand on his shoulder for reassurance and I can feel him relax slightly beneath my touch.

"Everything fits fine, no need to worry."

After, he gives a small nervous laugh and slowly releases himself from my touch, walking towards the now whistling kettle.

"I thought that maybe you'd enjoy a hot drink. So, how 'bout it?"

He shifts both brown eyes bravely into my one, adding a smile for good measure. How could I ever turn down such an offer? Giving a nod I lean against the counter, the awkwardness from our kiss arising once more. Somehow I felt the need to justify my actions.

"About earlier...-"

"No need to explain. I heard about Naruto's dare."

Caught off guard I let down my calm and collected facade, shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly the thought of a hot drink didn't seem too pleasant, neither did staying under his careful gaze. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed hurt, despite his knowledge of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-san, but this is one dare, one mission, I can't complete."

By then my own gaze had shifted. I now watched as snow fell delicately outside, only faintly aware of his approach. Until I felt a certain warmth spread across my right hand, of course.

"What are you saying, then?"

My heart pounded against my chest as his soft spoken words reached my ears. They left me unsure of how to response. I could then feel his fingers rub my hand gently as if edging me on. What did I get myself into? This is almost, or worse, than a mission involving life or death. Atleast then I could ensure the outcome. They really should have put me through romance training instead.

"I don't know, exactly."

I hated Iruka for putting me on the spot as well as myself for not being able to create a solution. This was one battle I was bound to lose from the start.

"Maybe, just maybe, I could clarify it for you."

My mind was unable to assume his action even as his hand slipped away. Before I even had a chance to defend myself his fingers hooked the edge of my protection and I found my face fully exposed. Oh yes, I also found myself lip to lip once again, yet this one held a certain sort of meaning that the other had lacked. Without hesitation I began to intensify the experience, now exchanging saliva. As everything was about to get underway he pulled back, breathless. We will need to work on his endurance, I decided. How he ever became half the ninja he was is still a mystery to me.

"Is that all I get?"

I figured that taking the time to replace the mask would be wasted effort. Besides, I was intent on leaving with more than just a mere kiss as that would be seen as unfinished business. And since I always finish what I start, that's what I decided to do. As I begin to study his features I sense his surprise and notice a faint blush appearing. He's just too tempting sometimes.

"I never thought you were the type to tease, Iruka-san."

"I-I'm not..."

"Good, then you won't mind as finishing."

Without another coherent thought I pull him close, forcing his back against the cold marble of his counter top. Whoever said making love on the counter was unheard of obviously never tried it themselves. Then again, there is one downside to all of this. I owe Naruto yet another bowl of ramen. Go figure.

----------------  
**A/N:** _So now you all know what I do in Science! Yes, I spent two whole blocks of Science writing this, so I'm very behind on school work. Oh well, it was definately worth it._

I'm really proud of how this turned out, actually. It's my favourite story that I've written. I don't want too much harsh critique as I was trying a different style but feel free to get your two bits in, I heart getting reviews like you don't even know x3


End file.
